Nie Tian
Nie Tian is the Main Protagonist of Lord of all Realms (K of Myriad Domains). Introduction In ancient times, there existed djinn capable of supporting the heavens. Their bodies were like the stars, as they could fly across the universe. Each person of their families was greatly respected, as a strange kind of blood ran through their veins. They could break space and re-create worlds. At the same time, there were also ancient Lian Qi warriors, who could swim through the galaxies. They were the enlightened beings. Nobody knows why, but that era quietly came to an end, as the tens of thousands of domains were separated and the ancient giant Djinn disappeared one by one. Many years later, young Nie Tian came across a drop of blood, which would start the return of ancient times. Appearance When he was small his build was above other children Cultivation Techniques * Qi Refining Incantation (Ch-5+) * Twisting Magnetic Field (Ch 137) * Flame Spirit Incantation (Ch-143-144) * Fragmentary Star Incantation (Ch-168) The Art of Fragmentary Stars was actually a mental refining, or to be more precise, a kind of secret art that refined spirit. Secret Soul Art, in the nine heavenly domains, was an extremely rare magical art. In''' '''Channeling into the star river light, making the starlight refined into the spiritual sea knowledge and appearing in the state of star fragments. This kind of odd spiritual refinement art had preciousness and weirdness that was even more hard to imagine. Nie Tian also, in an instant, understood the reason why Heaven's Palace from Black Sky Domain has been so drooled with desire for the Art of Fragmentary Stars. In order to get all three parts of the Art of Fragmentary Stars- first, mid, last, Heaven's Palace had dispatched Su Lin, along with her little martial uncle.This, was only the things that he knew The things that he did not know, he too did not know just how many Heaven's Palace Expert had similarly rushed into the Heavenly Gate and was coordinating with Su Lin and her little martial uncle's movement. Art of Fragmentary Stars! The secret art of spiritual refinement!" * Demon Driving Incantation ch (212) * Blood Refining Incantation ch (223) * Flame Hammer spell. ch (250) * Fire Snakes ch (252) * Psychic lock-down ch (254) * * Star-strike ch (282) * Star-shift ch (298/300) ** Long distance (5 km) ** Short distance (300m) * Star-fall ch 317 -325 * Soul blade 559 * Skills * Psychic Awareness(Ch-43,44) * Psychic Slash (Ch-59) * Rage Fist (Learned in chapter 26 but used it for the first time in chapter 32) * Heaven Eyes ch 197 The seven star fragments were still stunning inside of his spiritual sea. Through the four Recovering Holy Pills, the star fragments were getting even larger, emitting light spots after light spots, illuminating the entire spiritual sea. He tried to borrow a stream of special power from inside of those seven star fragments. The seven star fragments which only he could have felt had started to flicker. Seven threads of mental consciousness, coming from inside of his spiritual sea, abruptly wrapped around them. The flickering light threads, which were suddenly covering the brilliant star fragments, left his spiritual sea, heading towards the demonic aura. A magical feeling suddenly arose inside of him. He felt as if he had seven more eyes all of a sudden. Previously, he could have only sensed the movements of his surroundings vaguely through his mental consciousness. From there, he could then sense the living forces. However, right now, those seven threads, which contained the mental consciousness of those brilliant stars, had turned into seven "eyes". Through the floating seven eyes, the previously vague scenery inside of the demonic aura had now become strangely clear due to the illuminating light. Moreover, when the transformed mental consciousness was s.h.i.+ning on the seven sects' disciples of the Heaven Leaving Domain, it seemed that he could have looked through their bodies and have fuzzily seen the blood flowing inside of their bodies. He could even guess the powerful levels of their spiritual sea. Therefore, he could have predicted their true cultivation base. The high-level demon, which was hiding inside of that demonic aura, had also appeared clearly thanks to the magical "Eyes"! He could now tightly lock onto that high-level demon almost in just a blink. Moreover, no matter how much that guy was moving, his light could have still s.h.i.+ned right on him through the seven "eyes". * Chaotic Magnetic Field ch 137 * Heavenly Wood Heal (Ch 499) * Heavenly Wood Thorns (Ch 499) Bloodline Talents * Life Transfer ch (213) * Life Stealth ch (333) * Life Drain ch (463) * Blood Essence Extraction ch (607) * Life Merge ch (708) * Life Strengthening (856) * Blood Essence Seething (856) Equipment * Blood Core * Flame Dragon Armor * Storage Bracelet * Flame Star * Spirit Pearl * 72 Tree Branches Cultivation Progression Cultivation INFO * (Chapter 47) * Ch-48 , MC trains his psychic power by using the awareness ability over and over again. * Ch-55 More info on body and psychic power combo Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Cloudsoaring Sect Category:Nie Clan Category:Heaven Gate Trial